witwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Several magical beings possess this power. Types of Teleportation Ash Teleportation *Ash based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Lazarus Demons. Blinking *A blinking based kind type of teleportation. :This type is used by Warlocks who are able to disappear in 'the blink of an eye'. Fading *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Cole (after returning from the Demonic Wasteland), Richard, The Triad, Avatars and some angels. Flaming *A fire based type of teleportation. *This type is used by higher level demons like The Source, Zankou, Barbas, and Kali. Glistening *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as The Seer and The Crone. Beaming *A light based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by Cupids. Lightning Teleporting *Lightning based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the demon Necron, Ludlow, Paige as goddess Athena and Leo as the god Shiva. Orbing *A light or dark, orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Elders, Whitelighters and whoever has Whitelighter blood. :Another type of orbing is called "Black Orbing" and is used by Darklighters. :Witches can teleport themselves by using a spell, when they do this, white orbs can be seen. Portals :Portals can be used to transport from one place to another. Valkyries can conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant. :Witches can do this by using a spell or potion but first a chalk triquetra (or any other magical symbol) has to be drawn on a wall. The Tall Man has this power as well. Rainbow *A rainbow based type of teleportation similar to portals. :This type is used by Leprechauns and anyone who owns a shillelagh and knows the needed spell. Sand Teleportation *A sand type of teleportation which resembles a sandstorm :This has been used only by the Egyptian demon Jeric. Shimmering *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Caleb Hart (inherited by his mom The Seer) both Upper and Lower Level Demons. Shredding *Molecular-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons like Katya and Black Heart. Smoking *An air based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as the Furies and the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. :Witches and other magical beings can teleport with smoke through a potion as well. Sparkling *Sparkle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Cleaners, the Angel of Destiny and the Guardian of the Urn (in combination with smoking) Spell Teleportation *White-orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by witches when they teleport using a spell. Spiralization *An energy based kind of type of teleportation that allows wizards to teleport in blue spirals. :This type is used only by Wizards. Water Teleportation *A water based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by the Sea Hag. Whirling *An air and wind based type of teleportation which resembles tornado's. :This type is used by Shax, the greek goddess Gaea and Christie Bedford. They are different though; Gaea's is much more peaceful than Shax's. Wisping *This type of teleportation is similar to fading. :This type is used by earthbound spirits.